Não tão fora de alcance assim
by Mad-Ravenclaw
Summary: Ele a observou por um segundo, a trança de fios negros caía sobre um dos ombros da armadura sob uma toga roxa, a expressão de análise de sempre, os olhos negros como uma pedra vulcânica. Leo sempre se apaixonava por garotas do tipo, desde que elas estivessem totalmente fora de alcance. Mas ela não parecia mais tão fora de alcance assim.


– Eles estão estranhos, como se algo os incomodasse. - Ela disse mostrando Aurum e Argentium. Talvez fosse apenas impressão dele, mas Leo pensava que Reyna se sentia incomodada na presença dele, mais do que os autômatos estavam.

– Er, acho que pode não ser nada demais - Ele se ajoelhou e analisou o cão dourado, passando a mão pelo pescoço do animal. Se é que aquela coisa com dentes poderia ser chamada assim. _'Estou nervoso com esse cachorro se já tive um dragão que cuspia fogo e poderia me matar somente com o olhar?_' Leo se entristeceu um pouco ao pensar o que acontecera a Festus antes de virar a imagem de frente de Argo II - Talvez um parafuso solto. Acredite se quiser, isso incomoda muito...

Reyna não lhe dava tanta atenção quanto ele achava, ela apenas sentou-se no trono de pretora e acariciou a cabeça de Aurum, observando Leo como se tentasse descobrir qual a melhor forma de matá-lo. '_Ótimo_', pensou, _'Estou sozinho com uma filha de Bolonhesa-sei-lá-o-que concertando seus cães assassinos. Eu sou sem dúvidas o cara mais sortudo da face da terra'_.

Ele abriu o painel de controle do autômato, antes quase fundido e invisível. Nada parecia errado, o nível de óleo estável, as engrenagens ao fundo funcionando. Mas ele sentia que havia algo errado, algo parecia... frouxo.

– Sabe do que pode ter acontecido... Alguma queda forte, ou briga? – Leo tirou uma chave de fenda do seu cinto, o que fez Reyna levantar uma sobrancelha.

– Acho que é por isso que está aqui, não? – Ela disse, apesar de nenhum tom de sarcasmo na voz. Leo crispou os lábios e voltou a analisar o cão – Me desculpe se ofendi, não foi minha intenção.

– Não, tudo bem. – '_Já estou acostumado_', completou em pensamento. – Então... –_Droga_, Leo sempre ficava nervoso perto de garotas – Já que estou aqui e isso pode demorar um pouco, o que acha de, sei lá, me falar um pouco do seu trabalho de pretora? – Ele mentira, é claro, sabia que o que se passava com os cães era somente uma necessidade de ajustes nos olhos de rubis.

Os olhos de Reyna brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. Ela gostava do cargo, mesmo levando todo o peso de uma legião em suas costas, talvez fosse uma forma de se sentir útil, assim como Leo. Ele nunca conseguiu se imaginar mais do que como o comandante de Argo II, como um líder igual a Jason e Percy. Eles tinham aquele instinto de proteção, de que tudo seria responsabilidade deles. Ele não parecia ser nada mais do que um garoto dos reparos, mas Gaia disse tê-lo visto diferente dos outros. O que seria? O fato dele não ter ninguém ou de ser uma aberração em chamas?

Mas Leo se sentia bem cuidando dos autômatos, que incrivelmente reagiram bem à sua presença, diferente do mencionado por Frank. Já aquela garota o observando com os olhos negros... _'Como obsidiana'_, pensou. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Estaria Leo se interessando por... Não. '_Não de novo, não por alguém como ela'._

– Algum problema? – Reyna parecia envolta em sua própria mente até o ato do garoto a acordar. Tentava mexer e remexer no interior do autômato, sem realmente alterar nada, somente para conseguir tempo ali. Mas ele queria ou não continuar na sala com aquela garota de armadura?

– Não, eu só... – Ele parou por um momento – Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Ah, sim - Ela levantou o queixo, altiva, numa pose digna de uma rainha. - É um trabalho com muitas... responsabilidades. - Reyna olhou distraidamente para o lado, enquanto a mão direita acariciava a cabeça do cão prateado. - Tenho de supervisionar os campistas, ser presente em reuniões no senado...

– Além de ter que aguentar um estripador de ursinhos de pelúcia. – Leo brincou, chamando Aurum para 'analisá-lo' também. Ele pensou ter um vislumbre de um sorriso no rosto de Reyna. – Jason me disse que Octavian fazia de tudo para conseguir o cargo dele, estou certo?

Ela ficou tensa à menção do nome de Jason. A mão que antes estava sobre o autômato agora pairava no ar, Reyna pareceu se estilhaçar ao lembrar de quando ela o tinha como companhia. Baixou o queixo antes no alto e respondeu, desviando dos olhos de Leo.

– Sim, sim. – Ela disse pausadamente – Octavian, por seu suposto poder de profetizar as vontades dos deuses, acha que mais do que ninguém merece o cargo de pretor. E continuará achando, somente isso.

– Cara legal, pelo visto. Ele me chamou de imbecil umas três vezes hoje por eu ter colocado fogo naquela toga dele. - Leo disse de forma sarcástica e desativou e olhou o rosto do animal, observando o olho de rubi encrustado que estava frouxo. Reyna riu pelo nariz, desta vez de forma audível, e ele sentiu suas energias se renovando.

– Como pôde ter colocado fogo na toga de um legado de Roma? – Ela se mantinha séria, mas beirava ao riso, e cruzou as pernas escondidas pela toga roxa.

– Digamos que eu seja um garoto quente. – Reyna levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não riu. Sua expressão estava tão engraçada que Leo soltou uma risada.

– Acho que não entendi o que você quis dizer. – Ela falou.

– É melhor assim, confie em mim. – Leo disse, ainda rindo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, Leo desistiu de fingir que continuava a procurar o problema nos autômatos, ela já deveria ter percebido. Reyna continuava sem olhar para ele, somente pensando sozinha, às vezes franzindo as sobrancelhas de um modo que parecesse mais agressiva. Leo se deixou levar pelos pensamentos sobre Reyna, em como ela conseguia permanecer fria quase o tempo todo, quase como Quione, quase como uma Rainha do Gelo. E santo Hefesto, como ele não notara antes?

– Você fala espanhol? – Ele perguntou de supetão, quebrando todo o silêncio do lugar. Reyna pareceu meio deslocada no momento, como se lembrar daquilo não a trouxesse boas lembranças.

– Falava. – Ela disse simplesmente. – Por que deseja saber?

– Como assim falava? Não se deixa de falar sua língua. – Ele parou, sem obter uma resposta – Bom, porque 'reina' significa...

– Rainha.

Ele a observou por um segundo, a trança de fios negros caía sobre um dos ombros da armadura sob uma toga roxa, a expressão de análise de sempre, os olhos negros como uma pedra vulcânica. Leo sempre se apaixonava por garotas do tipo, desde que elas estivessem totalmente fora de alcance. Mas ela não parecia mais tão fora de alcance assim.

– Nombre hermoso. (nome bonito) – Começou, tentando fazê-la responder do mesmo modo, sentado de qualquer jeito no chão com as mãos brincando com algumas peças pegas no cinto. Reyna hesitou um pouco antes de fazê-lo.

– Gracias (Obrigada) – Ela puxou o canto da boca, num sorriso relutante com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Me las arreglé (eu consegui.) – Leo disse, dando seu habitual sorriso louco.

Reyna franziu o cenho.

– Você não perde nunca essa carranca? – Ele continuou desta vez provocando-a.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela tocou o punho de sua espada embainhada de forma discreta, a mão remexendo-o sem preocupação. Como uma esgrimista, o corpo relaxado, mas sempre alerta. Leo pensou duas vezes antes de tentar responder com alguma gracinha.

– É que... Pelo que dizem, é meio difícil ver você... sorrir, sabe. - Ele tratou de cuidar bem de suas palavras - Parece sempre tão preocupada com seu trabalho que não tem tempo para diversões ou coisas do tipo. – Engoliu em seco. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, que Leo tinha certeza absoluta de que seria algum xingamento em latim ou então mandá-lo embora, mas ela a fechou dois segundos depois. O silêncio imperou na sala novamente.

– Você disse que as pessoas falavam isso. – Ela disse, se levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro com uma das mãos no queixo, pensativa. Leo assentiu. Depois de um tempo pensando, ela continuou – Não somos nada íntimos, Valdez, você está aqui simplesmente porque Jason o indicou para mim. E sei que já resolveu o que vinha fazer. Agora eu me pergunto, por que continua aqui?

Pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos o garoto engoliu em seco.

– Para ser sincero, eu não sei. – Reyna observou seus galgos para tentar detectar se havia alguma mentira nas palavras de Leo, mas o máximo que obteve foi Argentium se aconchegando no joelho do rapaz. – Eles podem saber se uma pessoa está falando a verdade, e é o que eu estou fazendo.

– Você...? – Ela parou de andar.

– É um poderzinho meu... Sou um filho de Hefesto, posso saber sobre máquinas que nunca vi antes – Ele sorriu de lado.

– Vulcano. – Reyna deduziu.

– Como preferir – Leo deu de ombros, voltando a observar o autômato ao seu lado. - Eu realmente não vejo nenhuma coisa útil nessas mudanças de nomes, só embaralham meu cérebro ainda mais. – Falou, bisbilhotando seu cinto e tirando algumas pecinhas de lá, mexendo seus dedos incansáveis, dando uma espiada ou outra na garota.

Reyna bufou e desabou no trono, ele não entendia como eles poderiam estar ali sozinhos e mesmo assim tão distantes, eram como se fossem dois mundos paralelos.

– Está com medo? – Ela perguntou, suspirando.

– Do que? – Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la de modo confuso.

– Da guerra. – Reyna falou como se fosse algo óbvio – Do que mais seria, afinal?

_'De você'_, Leo pensou bobamente. Riu por dentro ao pensar aquilo.

Leo pensou em tudo o que havia feito até agora, todos os dias em que sorria e fazia os outros sorrirem para esconder a tristeza da perda da mãe. Ou pior, de não ter ninguém. Ele vivia entre casais, como Jason e Piper, até Frank – aquele urso super fofinho (na opinião das pessoas, em geral) – tinha Hazel. Sempre fora a sétima roda, sem um lar ou alguém para poder lhe acolher. E ele nunca fora bom com coisas orgânicas, mas nos últimos tempos procurava alguma garota para, quem sabe, lhe acompanhar. Só que sua aparência era de um elfo latino e ele pegava fogo se estivesse nervoso, não era o que se podia chamar de atraente.

Já sabia há muito tempo que Reyna gostava de Jason, entendia que as garotas sempre o prefeririam, e ele as dava razão. Quem iria querer o garoto dos reparos?

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta – Foi a vez dela repetir, desafiadora, o que ele dissera minutos atrás.

– Não. Não tenho nada a perder. – A garota levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

– Isso é... – Ela disse. – Estranho. E o Acampamento Meio-Sangue? É o seu lar.

– Eu tenho medo de perder meus amigos. Penso que seja diferente. – Ele não quis mencionar Percy e Annie no Tártaro. Aquela fora a vingança de Nêmesis, o seu preço por quebrar o biscoito da sorte_. 'E que sorte_. ' – Acho que é mais importante.

– Você está falando sobre-

– Percy e Annabeth. Não os conheço por muito tempo, mas somos amigos, passamos por muitas coisas juntos.

– Hazel me falou sobre o que aconteceu, sinto por eles, Percy era um bom...

– É. Ele é. – Leo interviu – Percy não se foi.

– Eu sei. Continuando, isso é muito nobre de sua parte – Reyna disse – Digno de um romano.

Leo não sabia se encarava aquilo como um elogio ou não, mas por fim resolveu agradecer.

– Obrigado, eu acho. Mas só por causa que sou grego não quer dizer que não posso ser nobre, é um preconceito com a gente.

– Não encare como uma provocação. – Ela se apressou em dizer – Não planejo provocar brigas em meio ao nosso estado.

– Entendo – Foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer. – Acha que temos realmente alguma chance contra Gaia?

Reyna suspirou, tudo aquilo parecia a deixar louca.

– O que você acha?

– Acho que sim. – Leo pensara no momento em que partiram do estacionamento onde seus amigos sumiram para as profundezas do Tártaro e lembrou-se de como se sentira motivado, dissera a Gaia que se a faria ter se arrependido de ter mexido com Leo Valdez – Tenho tido ideias e mais informações e, quando voltar ao Acampamento, eu e meus irmãos poderemos criar novas armas que ajudarão na batalha. Nós podemos sim contra eles, Reyna.

– Novas armas não são suficientes por si só, Valdez. – Ela estava certa, e Leo sabia. Reyna era uma filha da deusa da guerra, entendia mais do que qualquer um naquele lugar. – Espero que você saiba disso.

_'Oh-oh'_, ele pensou, '_o clima não está bom'._

– Vamos mudar de assunto, pode ser? – Ele propôs. – Que tal...

– Na verdade eu tenho que ir, preciso voltar a supervisionar os campistas... – Reyna se levantou do trono e foi caminhando para a saída, mas Leo segurou seu braço antes, no local da tatuagem da garota. '_Ela está fugindo de mim. ', _pensou amargurado com si mesmo.

– Espera. - Ele sentiu um formigamento ao tocar a marca, com uma repentina sensação de calor subindo por seu corpo.

Eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca. Os olhos castanhos fogosos do garoto olhavam diretamente nos negros de Reyna. '_Pelo menos ela não me matou. '_, pensou, '_Ainda. ' _Ambos estavam praticamente colados, Leo ainda segurando, sem força alguma agora, o braço da pretora, que também observava o rosto sorridente – e nervoso, muito nervoso - de Leo. De repente, a garota puxou o braço com força, demonstrando um incômodo forte onde ele havia tocado.

– Você... Me queimou? – Ela o olhava de forma mortífera agora.

Leo se sentia péssimo, acabara de estragar o único momento verdadeiramente bom de todo o tempo que estivera ali.

– An... Sabe quando eu disse que era um garoto quente? Pode levar ao pé da letra. – As sobrancelhas de Reyna estavam tão marcantes que poderiam ficar daquele jeito por uma semana.

– Então foi assim que colocou fogo na toga de Octavian. – Ela não estava perguntando, e sim constatando. – Tem poderes sobre o fogo.

– Às vezes eu queria não ter - Ele fez chamar aparecerem em uma das mãos e a mostrou à Reyna. A garota parecia impressionada com o ato e esquecida da sua dor.

– Incrível.

– Ah, claro, sou uma aberração, realmente incrível. – Ele fez as chamas apagarem e religou o outro cão que permanecia desligado.

– Você está se ouvindo? – Ela tentou ignorar a dor da queimadura – Não percebe o quanto é poderoso? Tudo tem um propósito. Se você tem um poder como este, é por alguma causa. Deve saber como usá-lo, quem sabe assim você perceba o quanto é útil aqui.

– Você está me elogiando ou eu entendi errado? – Leo levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela o chamara de útil? E poderoso? Aquilo fez o dia dele. Se sentia eufórico, mas não quis estragar o momento sorrindo e agindo como um maluco. Não importava se ela estava com raiva por ele ter a queimado ou se expressar de uma forma nada amigável, ele estava feliz pelo comentário dela.

Reyna saíra marchando em direção ao trono, praticamente lançando faíscas pelos olhos, e praguejou algo como 'Graecus'.

– Se me dá licença, eu gostaria que se retirasse. – Ela tocou o ferimento, mas mantinha o olhar firme em Leo.

– Você não disse que tinha que supervisionar os campistas?

– Se não você não sai, saio eu. Preciso conversar com Jason urgente, avise a Hazel que quero todos reunidos no jantar desta noite. Nos vemos mais tarde, Valdez.

– Hasta luego, _Reina del Hielo_. (Até depois, Rainha do Gelo) – Ele sorriu de forma sarcástica, enquanto ela se retirava da sala pisando duro e com as sobrancelhas erguidas.


End file.
